suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Chtholly Nota Seniorious
Chtholly Nota Seniorious (クトリ・ノタ・セニオリス, Kutori Nota Seniorisu) is a Fairy Leprechaun who lives at the Fairy Warehouse. She is the main heroine of the Suka Suka series, before dying in Volume 3 and is mentioned in Suka Moka. Background '''Chtholly Nota Seniorious '''was a Leprechaun Fairy Soldier who lived at the Fairy Warehouse on Sky Island 68. She was the oldest fairy of her generation and she was also the wielder of the strongest sword of the Emnetwiht Race, Seniorious. Birth Chtholly Nota Seniorious was born on January 422, on Sky Island 94. She was discovered by two Senior Fairies crying in the middle of the woods. After calming her down, the blonde-haired fairy welcomed her to this dying world without a glimmer of hope in it. Becoming a Fairy Soldier Growing up, Chtholly had a senior older fairy whom she admired. After her death, Chtholly was chosen to be Seniorious' wielder and was forced to become a Fairy Soldier. Mental Disintegration Due to the extensive use of her Venenum, Chtholly's started experiencing weird visions of a red haired-girl, Elq Hrqstn. Later, she collapsed from the experience and fell into a coma. In a weird dream world, Chtholly meets Elq who, after negotiation, allowed her to return back the real world, so that she keep her promise to Willem. After returning, Chtholly seemed to become mostly human. She could still generate wings, but as a result of returning, her hair started turning red matching Elq’s Hair color, and she started to gradually experience memory loss. By the time she went down to the surface on the rescue mission, Chtholly had already forgotten the name of most of the fairies at the Warehouse, including Collon Rin Purgatorio. Death During her time at the surface, Chtholly condition worsened as she started getting visions of Lillia Asplay, Willem’s former junior disciple. Her relationship with Willem became closer and eventually Willem proposed to her. The next day, when investigating underground with Willem and Grick Graycrack, Chtholly starts hearing Elq's call again. Chtholly falls in a trance and led Willem and Grick to Elq's frozen body. There she suffers a relapse with her personality almost being consumed completely and her hair turning almost fully red. Chtholly then collapses as a Timere attack begins on the recovery team on the surface. After escaping the underground, Willem manages to take her to one of the rooms in the airship to rest. By this time, Chtholly is almost comatose. As Willem and the others desperately fight to save everyone on the ship, Chtholly has another meeting with Elq in her head who explains to her both her past and the real nature of Leprechauns who were race created from the fragments of Elq, a Visitor child who was unable to fully comprehend her own death. As the battle escalates, Chtholly watches the events from her view in the dream world. Seeing Willem's battered body, Chtholly pleads with Elq to let her go back. Elq refuses stating that Chtholly doesn't have any time left, but Chtholly still insists as she has to keep a promise to Willem. After some reassurance from Chtholly, Elq reluctantly agrees to let Chtholly go. Back in the real world, Chtholly gets up and walks towards Nopht's position. There she picks up Desperatio, just as Willem and Nephren jumped off the airship. Despite Nopht's pleas for her stop for the sake of everyone's happiness, Chtholly states that she doesn't need to be happy, as she is already "The happiest girl in the world." Chtholly then leaps off the airship and rescues Willem and Nephren, just as they are about to crash into the ground. She then puts Nephren’s rampaging Venenum to rest and uses her last remaining strength to fight off the Timere hoard. During the battle, her body is almost torn apart and Chtholly is forced to use her Fairy Gate to decimate all of the Timere. After the battle, Chtholly gets up one last time and returns to Willem and Nephren. There, she muttered "Thank you" to a battered Willem, right before dying with a smile on her faceSuka Suka Volume 3, Chapter 4.. Aftermath After the battle, Chtholly's body is recovered by the Guardian Wings Corp. Even though she died, her actions left a massive impact on those around her. Her last battle led to most of the Timere on the surface being wiped out, with another attack not predicted for decades. 5 years later, during the events of Suka Moka, she is still remembered by the new generation of Fairy Soldiers. 5 years later, Chtholly is implied to have reincarnated into a new fairy called Ryehl on Sky Island 38, during the events of Suka Moka. Appearance In life, Chtholly had long sky blue hair and blue eyes. She is more feminine than Ithea and wears a blue dress with her signature floral hat, which was a gift from Willem. In battle, Chtholly wears a black/navy blue Guardian Wings military uniform as well as steel armor. Personality Chtholly displays the personality of an exemplary warrior. As an older sister figure, Chtholly is kind, calm and composed and tries her best to act mature and adult-like. However, she easily gets embarrassed and may burst into spurts of flustered anger whenever Ithea teases her. Chtholly also secretly loves sweets, especially butter cake, but initially refuses to eat them in front of other people because she childishly thought that “adults don’t eat sweets”. Chtholly is also quite impulsive and will often act before thinking e.g. asking Willem for a kiss, confessing to him on the spur of a moment, often regretting it later. She can also get stubborn, easily jealous and can instantly become flustered, especially with regards to Willem. She also often acts very moody and was initially easily depressed because she had resigned herself to death as a warrior, after an experience when an older fairy she admired died during a battle. However, she secretly wants to resist her fate and find happiness for herself, which she finds in Willem. Weapon The Dug Weapon that Chtholly wields is the holy sword, Seniorious. She is mostly skilled with it, however, she doesn't know how to activate its special ability, the power to kill anything and everything. During her final stand on the surface, Chtholly weld the Dug Weapon Desperatio, which was originally Nopht's primary weapon. Abilities Enhanced Speed And Strength Chtholly has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Chtholly can generate wings on her back. She is capable of flying at high altitudes and can nimbly and swiftly maneuver through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Chtholly has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however the fairy in question dies as a result. Swordsmanship Having been trained by Willem, Chtholly develops expert swordsmanship skills. She is able to fight on par with Willem who is still strong, despite possessing a weakened body. Trivia * Chtholly is the first fairy to ever fall in love with another individual. * Chtholly is the first fairy to leave a body behind after death. Prior to this, most Fairy Weapon Soldiers would vanish into sparkles of light, however, due to Chtholly becoming a human, this seems to have negated it. * Last scene of the anime in episode 12, two young fairies holding a blue haired girl is not referred to Chtholly's reincarnation. It was the time when Chtholly was born. * It is suggested that after Chtholly's death, Chtholly was reincarnated into Ryehl, a fairy who is born during the events of Suka Moka. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse